


Sleepytime Junction

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, avibang, bangcest - Freeform, implied egobang, implied egobangcest, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two of my friends birthdays! This is very much belated and I am sorry!! This is just a small lil fic with Dan and Danny showing each other a little love on a night where Dan doesn't dream. Set in Grumpygamersandvibrantocolors Transformation!Dan AU (it is not cannon to the actual AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepytime Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/gifts), [Josie_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/gifts).



Sleeping has always been weird for Dan since Danny came along. Sometimes he would be dreaming deeply and Danny would just waltz right over and ask ‘Hey Dan, what’s goin’ on?’ completely interrupting whatever was happening. He especially did it while he was having dream sex. Trying to make it a threesome and sometimes stealing the dream girl entirely! There was an incident earlier in the month where Dan’s woman of choice for the night turned out to be Arin. Danny was about to bother him, but when he saw Dan with Arin, he left him alone. The morning after, Danny didn’t say anything to Dan, which he was thankful for.

There were also nights when Dan wouldn’t even sleep at all. He would just spend the entire night hanging out with Danny. Those nights always seemed very surreal because they were always in the same room every time, well, one room with three sections. There was a small main room that looked like a living room. It had a table, a couch and a mini refrigerator. From there, there was a small hallway that lead to a dead end and had a door on either side at the end of the hallway. 

To the left there was an average looking door with the name ‘Dan’ written on it. Behind the door was a bedroom. It was very simple looking. A decently sized bed, a computer desk, and several bookshelves. There was a TV stand with a SNES system and several games sprawled out. On the walls were every NSP and Starbomb album, Rush posters, and a ‘The Last Unicorn’ print, framed right above the bed. 

To the right there was a metal door with the name ‘Danny’ on it. Inside there was a bed that took up most of the room. Sex toys were everywhere and there was a closet full of silk kimonos (and more sex toys). The lighting in the room was mostly lit by lava lamps, and a blue bass was hung above the bed. 

On nights like this, Dan would usually hold up in his room and wait to wake up. Danny would barge in on occasion to try and coax him to come to his room. Promising Dan that he could show him new tips and tricks. Dan shooed him away and would focus on listening to music or play a video game. On nights when Danny was good, Dan would let him play a two player game with him. Tonight, however, Danny had other plans.

Dan was laying on his bed listening to a RUSH album when he heard a knock on his door. Was that Danny? Danny never knocked. Dan sat up, removing his headphones.  
“Danny?” he asked.  
“Can I come in?” Danny’s voice answered.  
“Yeah, sure.” Dan set his headphones to the side as Danny slowly entered the room. 

He was wearing a light blue kimono and his hair actually looked neat compared to Dan’s. Danny sat on the end of Dan’s bed and leaned forward.  
“What is it?” Dan asked. This was unlike Danny to behave this way. He was use to Danny bursting in, singing about dicks and banging chicks. Not asking permission to enter his room and politely sit down. Danny took a deep breath.  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” he said.  
“Okay, shoot,” Dan said.  
“About Arin…” Danny was cut off.  
“Look, I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Dan laid back down on his back and grabbed for his headphones, but Danny climbed over top of him and pushed them away.  
“I know you don’t and that’s why I’m here. I want to tell you that it’s okay how you feel,” he said. Dan realized how close Danny actually was, and how he was straddling him. He didn’t want to think if he did that purposely or not.  
“Look. I am all for love. Love is fun, I know. I should apologize for making fun of your dream with Arin,” Danny said.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Dan asked. Danny stroked Dan’s cheek with the back of his hand.  
“Because I should be a lot more kinder to my Host. Let me make it up to you?” Danny smiled. 

Dan’s heart was pounding, Danny was too close, and the sudden touch sent an electric shock through his body. He felt himself get hard as Danny’s breath touched his skin, they locked eye contact as Dan tried to get his breathing under control. Danny leaned into closer to Dan.  
“Can I take care of you?” Danny whispered. Shivers went through Dan’s body when his breath hit his ear.  
“Fuck yes," Dan moaned.

Danny slid his tongue into Dan’s mouth and explored as he used his hands to pins Dan’s over his head. He rolled his hips into Dan’s and pressed him into the mattress and moved from his mouth to his neck, leaving small love bites as he made his way down to his collarbone. Dan fussed beneath Danny as he slowly took off Dan’s shirt and running his nails over his torso. 

Dan was panting as he watched Danny slide off his own kimono, smirking as Dan blushed at the sight of him only wearing a thong. Which was nothing he hasn’t seen before, but with the current circumstances it was very arousing. Dan groaned as Danny ran his palm over Dan’s clothed groin and thrusted up into his hand. Danny pulled away giggling.  
“Excited are we?” he asked as he began to unbuttons Dan’s jeans.  
“Your own fault,” Dan whined as he felt his hard cock spring free from his pants. Danny threw them to the side and lowered his head close to Dan’s hips.  
“I do have that effect on people,” Danny teased as he licked Dan from base to tip. 

Dan threw his head back at the sudden relief as Danny wrapped his lips around Dan’s head and began to slowly bob his head up and down. Dan placed his hand on Danny’s head and gently guided him, slowly picking up the pace. His heart was pounding, Danny knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He knew how to work Dan so he could enjoy the moment without pushing him over the edge. He was almost impressed at Danny’s performance, but then he remembered that his name was ‘Sexbang’.  
“D-Danny,” Dan stuttered. He could feel himself close to coming, but he felt bad if he did so in Danny’s mouth. Especially since Danny hasn’t had any physical relief himself.  
“I know baby, it’s okay,” Danny whispered as he slid off his thong.  
“What are you gonna do?” Dan asked. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Danny’s erect cock that looked nearly identical to his own.  
“I’m going to ride you like Aslan,” Danny grinned as he lined himself up with Dan.  
“Oh my fucking god dude I...Oh fuck yes!” Dan moaned as Danny took in all of Dan. Danny let out a drawn out moan until Dan was completely inside of him. Slowly, Danny slid off a little and slammed himself back down. 

Danny had his hands on either side of Dan’s head while Dan kept a firm grip on Danny’s hips. Their voices melted together in moans and groans while Danny fucked Dan. It felt wonderful. Dan couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. Danny knew exactly what to do for him and he absolutely loved it.  
“Danny, I…” Dan moaned.  
“Come on, Dan, Cum inside me. Please fill me up.” Danny sat up, ran his fingers through his hair and vigorously stroked his own leaking cock. Dan tightened his grip on Danny as he met Danny’s thrusts several times before coming deep inside of him. Danny followed shortly after, painting Dan’s chest in white. 

As they came down from their high, Danny slowly slid off Dan and collapsed next to him. Dan turned to his side and stroked Danny’s hair. He was sweaty and smiled at Dan’s touch. They faced each other as Dan pulled Danny close to his chest. Danny nuzzled his face into the crook of Dan’s neck as he caught his breath.  
“That was…” Dan laughed. He couldn’t even find the words to describe what he was feeling.  
“I know,” Danny smiled up at Dan and gently kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
“Can we...can you...” Dan wanted to ask if this could happen again, but not sure how to go about it.  
“As long as I am here, Dan, whenever you want me, you’ll have me,” Danny said as he slid his way under the covers of Dan’s bed. Dan followed so they could continue cuddling. That’s how they stayed until Dan woke up that morning. He was in his real world bedroom, alone, with evidence of his orgasm all over the bed.


End file.
